the_zoopur_smesch_bruddas_bizarre_adventures_xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Shilq
"I'm really feeling it!" '''- Shilq's catchphrase Shilq (Known as Corperal Shilq Weber in his homeworld) is a protagonist in The Zoopur Schmesh Bruddas' Bizarre Adventures XYZ. Originally a corporal of the Wehrmacht who was learning how to be a suicide bomber, he found a mysterious blade called the Manedo on a visit to a concentration camp, and his body was hurled through the Omniverse. He was found by Granimdrod, who he quickly befriended, on the Bridge of Eldin completely naked, wielding the now broken Manedo, and with his mind almost nothing like it once was. Since then, he has made numerous friends in the world he now lives in. Appearance Shilq has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim build. Before finding the Manedo, Shilq wore a traditional Wehrmacht corperal's uniform. When he found the Manedo and was taken to another world, his clothes were torn apart, but Granimdrod and Gammompork Drogmiyer were able to buy him new clothes. He now wears a purple vest with an yellow-orange shirt with white parts, yellow shorts and brown boots. Personality When he was part of the Wehrmacht, Shilq was patriotic, proud and willing to serve his country, which was his only motivation for joining the Wehrmacht. He secretly despised how the people at the concentration camps were treated and, shocked by what he saw, tried to leave the camp he was visiting as soon as he could, leading him to discover the Manedo. Upon finding the mysterious blade, Shilq's mind had become warped and completely changed. The only things that Shilq knew was his first name. This new Shilq is overall rather childish, being air-headed, curious, kind and loyal to his friends, yet willing to fight if necessary. After being poorly taught English by the aspiring author Lewiejie, Shilq could speak some English, but poorly. The one phrase he could say perfectly is "I'm really feeling it!", which baffled many. As the Manedo grows stronger and is repaired, Shilq begins to regain his memory, taking an interest to anything German, speaking a bit of German, and becoming better at combat. Once the True Manedo (Manedo 3) is made, Shilq regains all his memories, and his old and new personalities merge. However, upon the Manedo breaking and reverting to its initial form, Shilq loses his memories from his time on his homeworld again. Abilities Manedo Shilq's main abilities all focus on his blade, the Manedo. It is similar to the Monado appearance-wise, but is different in quite a few ways. With it, he can do a variety of moves. Manedo arts Shilq has access to a wide variety of arts used by the Manedo that only work for a limited time, these include: * '''Djarmp:' '''Allows Shilq to jump absurdly high, at the cost of him being very easy to send flying. A punch can send him metres away while using this art. * '''Shbiid': Grants Shilq the power to run as fast as light, but as a drawback, he becomes as weak as a small child. * Cheyuld: Makes Shilq FUCKIN' INVINCIBLE!!! Oh, and he can't move and is heavier than a car. * Buztah: Shilq's Manedo grows gigantic and his power increases, but he takes more damage and can't launch people far. * Schmesh: Shilq can launch people extremely far, but he can be launched extremely far as well. He is also weaker and takes more damage. The following arts are gained before the Manedo's first evolution * Intchurt: Gives others more power. * Pyurj: Keeps others from powering up and forces them to only hurt Shilq and his friends with melee or ranged attacks. * Ormor: Makes Shilq and his friends FUCKIN' INVINCI- '''actually, it just gives them a bit more defence. * '''Sikelon: Shilq creates a cyclone around him that blows everything around him away. * Eetr: Gives Shilq the power to eat really fast while removing the buffs of enemies in front of them and making them bleed. The following arts are gained when the Manedo becomes the Manedo 2. * Kamikaze: The Manedo turns into a bomb. When it detonates, Shilq and others around him will take massive damage, but the Manedo will be unharmed. * Darkness: Turns Shilq into an edgelord with typical edgelord powers. Other Manedo moves * Beck Slosh: Shilq jumps forward and slashes at the enemy, usually from behind. * Eh Slosh: Shilq jumps upwards * Visions: Shilq can peer into the future to counter enemy attacks when needed. History TBA Themes Trivia * He's really feeling it! Category:Main protagonists Category:Based off of alternate colours Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Original characters